worlds_of_briftfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradox Energy
Paradox Matter Paradox matter or paradox energy is created when a paradox occurs as a way to minimalist the damage done. For example if a ray gun was used to pulverize that ray gun in the past, then instead of being vaporized, the "two" ray-guns would become paradox matter, which is made of paradox energy. The paradox is ultimately resolved when the paradox matter burns a hole through space into the Time Vortex (Which takes four hours), allowing the time winds to devour the universe, which had never existed, and so the paradox is resolved. Paradox energy looks like a mass of dense vermillion electricity with a crimson mass at the center. Objects made out of Paradox matter are red-shifted and strongly tinted rose, and seem unfocused when seen as well as have constant red-orange electricity crackling within. The only way to keep a hole from being burned is to keep the energy/matter from existing in the same space (it takes space from 100 to 1,000 years to fully heal, and so the best bet is to eject the paradox energy/matter into the void where it will keep on going... and going... and going. Paradox energy/matter is naturally absorbed by huon natter, meaning that it is near impossible to be cleaned up. Paradox Glass It is possible to create a more stable type of paradox matter, which is made by nucularly fusing paradox matter with void iron. The final product will be slightly rose-tinted, and have a perfect glassy shine. However this will still eventually create a rift and destroy the universe it's in. After 500 years, space around it will be weak enough to allow faint telepathic messages from the elderich beings that live in the Time Vortex, causing lack of sleep and eventually madness. After another 250 years, the space around it will be thin enough to let a slight number muinoes through, causing the room that it is being kept in to always have a very slight blue-black tinge. Also sound can pass through, allowing the time-abominations to speak, and for splinters of their demented speech to slip past, causing madness if you stay for more than a month. After another 125 years, the tint in its surroundings will become a sourceless blue light, and the demented whispers will become fully audible, causing madness to anyone who hears it for too long. After another 6 years and six months, there will be a blue flicker in the room and those who look too long will be able to see the time vortex and its creatures in all their horror. Audible voices in strange toungues can be heard, and will drive anyone who hears into madness after a couple seconds. After another three years and three months, the time vortex will become fully visible, with anyone who hears the rift going insane immediately. Then after another year, two months and two weeks, the rift will open, making that universe never exist in a year, two months, and two weeks. Upon the placement of an object made of Paradox glass, it would be exactly 1000 years until that universes's never existing. Category:Substances